Duke (Creative Thoughts)
Duke is a border collie who used to live on a barn but his owner didn't return, he is now a member of the Young family. At first, he plans to snoop around for clue in suspicion that will lead him to the farmer's disappearance but abandons it after finding a loving girl who respects him. He is the boyfriend of Silver, the girl who respects and understands him. After spending time with her, he unknowingly became a animal mutant. His special power allows him to turn invisible and inaudible. Personality Duke is a good-hearted dog, but he's not so bright when being played for a sucker. He shows great loyalty and caring. Duke always wants to be the leader but no one agrees with him. He's always feels being ignored, not being devoted as the leader or getting respect. Duke has a strong interest with Silver but her her mother doesn't approved. He took a liking to her allot with her showing respect and pleasure towards him. She convinces him to move in with the Young family and tends to seduce him and tells him that his friends when they never show appreciation towards him, but he doesn't mind spending time with her or being seduced. History Duke was one to live in the barnyard, but one day his owner, the farmer, suddenly disappear. Duke was ignored to being the leader and always being played for a sucker. That day he met the Young family and found suspicious about the children and the serial killers. He wanted to stay with them, they weren't sure but Jonathan Young, wondering why he stand up from him. By that time he saw a young beautiful fox named Silver that he took a great liking to him. He might think that staying at the families house he would finally met someone that understands and respects him. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Dog Physiology:As he is now, Duke already takes the form of a sheepdog. Human Mimicry:Duke was already given human traits and characteristics. *'Human Dexterity & Intelligence':Duke's already has human dexterity and intellect as well. Inheritance Power Inheritance:As spending a lot time with Silver, Duke unknowingly inherited some of her powers, but not her special powers only the common ones. *'Enhanced Strength':Duke can display strength far beyond an average human strength, he can lift heavy object and pin a person with just one arm. *'Enhanced Speed':Duke can faster than an average dog that the human eye can follow. **'Enhanced Reflexes':With his speed, Duke can use his reflexes to catch bullets and/or other objects moving at superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Agility':Duke can move faster and able to jump farther. *'Enhanced Durability':Duke can take high amounts of damage and be unfazed by it. **'Bulletproof Durability':Duke can highly withstand bullets. *'Enhanced Senses':Duke senses have also increased. **'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':Duke can see, hear and smell greater than any other dog. ***'Enhanced Tracking':Duke can use his senses of smell to focus on finding people. ***'Night Vision':Duke was given nocturnal vision to help him see in the dark better. ***'Blind Senses':Even he can't fight very well, Duke can warned other by using his sense of smell and hearing if they are invisible. *'Thermal Resistance':Duke can't be fazed by extreme hot and cold temperatures. *'Electrical Resistance':Duke can also resist strong electricity. *'Enhanced Stamina':Despite his age, Duke can't be tired out or exhausted easily. *'Enhanced Dexterity':Duke's dexterity has also increased, allow him to do stunts he never did or never imagine to do. *'Enhanced Immunity':Duke's immune system can neutralized any poisonous toxins. **'Protected Senses':With his immune system, Duke's senses can't be overloaded. *'Enhanced Intellect':Duke's intelligence has increased given him knowledge and surpassing his own species. **'Mental Shield':Duke's shield allows him to block telepathic and empathic abilities. **'Hypercognition':Duke can learn anything at a fast rate. **'Enhanced Memory':Duke can remember any and everything in his past life. **'Intuitive Intellect':Duke can learn any subject without any education. ***'Prey & Predator Instincts':Duke has both knowledge of being a prey and a predator. ****'Master Stealth':As having instincts, Duke has great knowledge in stealth. Special Powers Invisibility & Inaudibility:A special power that Duke has which makes him both unseen and unheard by anyone. Whenever Duke uses his power, his hands and head shake at superhuman speed, his eyes and mouth open wide and moans in pain. *'Unnoticeable':He does not actually go invisible, he just stops people from consciously noticing he is there. He can still see himself in color, but can't see his reflection or his shadow. While invisible others can't even hear him. *'Cloaking':Also the effect is extended to anything Duke picks up, allowing him to steal small objects with ease. Like a set of keys to a broom stick. When Duke first developed this power, it was unconsciously triggered against his will whenever he felt isolated, ignored and/or alone. But in the past few days, he was able to control it at will. Even though he can be unseen and unheard, people will notice him unless he doesn't come in physical contact. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters